In Search of?
by CBratter
Summary: Okay so I was trying to repost this awhile ago but I go caught up in the events of life. So here we go again, I will try and do better. What would have happened if Vaughn had looked up when Syd came back to see him after being taken by the Covenent.
1. Haunted

So I actually posted this story initially a very long time ago. However shortly after I started my first teaching job and haven't had a free minute since. So anyway, I am re-posting the story now. I am hoping that I will be able to do a better job staying up on it this time around. Sorry to those of you who were reading it before.

Oh yeah, I do not own Alias or anything related to it. In actuality I don't own much of anything.

_Haunted _

"He loves me. Nine months is nothing."

He pulled the car over and parked in front of the apartment. He tried to focus on the woman next to him. Taking a deep breath he got out of the car and walked around the other side. His heart and head were in battle. As he reached the other side of the car he smiled and kissed her as she leaned into him. He didn't love her, not really. But everyone had said he needed to move on.

It had bordered on an intervention. They were worried. He was drinking, too much. Not to mention his talking to himself, well not to himself but to her. It had made him feel safe, like maybe he didn't have to face the idea that she was gone. His friends had worried. He never admitted it to anyone but that hadn't even been the worst of it. Once he had stopped drinking and tried to move on it only got worse. That was when he started to see her, everywhere. He knew she wasn't there but it was like he was haunted. But that had stopped months ago. Now he just thought about her, constantly.

He tried to focus his mind, once again, on Lauren, as he held open the door for her. He froze as he glanced across the street at the woman sitting in the car. He blinked and looked again, trying to shake the image from his head. He rubbed his eyes and headed upstairs. He had thought he was beyond this but maybe he wasn't. He turned around once more as another car passed the house and the woman drove off. "No, she's dead," he said to himself and he continued upstairs.

He caught up with Lauren at the top of the stairs. "Do you want to have some wine?" she asked.

He paused. The image of the woman in the car was still haunting him. She had been blonde, but still. He had seen her in enough aliases the change in hair color wouldn't convince his brain he hadn't just seen Sydney. It was impossible though. "I think I need to call it a night," he said. "I feel kind of off." He couldn't handle this tonight. Trying to move on was hard enough when he just thought about Sydney let alone when he thought he had seen her.

"Okay," Lauren replied kissing his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Do you need me to take you home?"

"No, remember my car is here." She kissed him again and left.

Vaughn wandered into the bedroom and shed his clothes. Falling back onto the bed he stared at the ceiling. A thousand thoughts were running through his mind. He tossed and turned for hours before falling into a restless sleep.

His dreams were even more haunted than any waking hour. With his eyes closed his subconscious ran wild with images: Sydney in her red wig, lip swollen sitting across his desk; dinner in Nice; the day they took down SD-6; playing hockey with her; planning the trip to Santa Barbara. He woke up in a cold sweat the memories still overwhelming his mind.

He stared at the clock. The neon numbers read 5:46. Again, the woman in the car came floating back in his mind. He couldn't figure out why he couldn't shake this one. Maybe it was because before when he thought he saw her he could take a second look and reality would have sunk in. This time when he had looked back he still thought he saw her. Or maybe it was that she had looked different. Seeing her before, she had always looked like herself, never like an alias.

He tried to reassure himself. Even if it had been her, she wouldn't have driven off. She would have come to him. Not leave him here alone. But then, he hadn't been alone, he had been with Lauren. Vaughn sat up quickly, realization striking. He threw on some clothes and ran out of the apartment. Ignoring the early hour he hurried down to his car and sped away.


	2. Questions

_Questions_

_Sydney : I'll do whatever you want.  
Kendall : That's how we started working together._

"Well, tell him Michael Vaughn is here." For the first time Vaughn cursed himself for leaving the agency. "I need to talk to him. It is really important."

"I am sorry Mr. Vaughn but Assistant Director Kendall is not available."

Vaughn rubbed his hand across his forehead and over his eyes. "Alright, let me think," he said. "Jack… I want to talk to Jack Bristow."

"I'm sorry but Mr. Bristow is not here. Mr. Vaughn I have given you more information than is normal, due to the fact that up until recently you worked within this agency, however now I need to ask you to leave." The woman was clearly struggling with how to handle the overly persistent man in front of her.

"No, I need to talk to someone," Vaughn said frustrated. He figured at this point he just needed whomever he was most likely to be allowed to see. "Agent Weiss, could I please speak with him?"

"Well, I am not sure..." the woman began.

"Oh come on, I'm his best friend. I know _he_ will talk to me."

Resigning herself the woman got on the phone. "I have Michael Vaughn down here wanting to talk to Agent Weiss, yes, alright." Turning to Vaughn she said, "He will be right down. You can have a seat over there."

Vaughn sat down, unsure of how to handle the next step. He wondered if he would have been better off asking for Dixon. He had more pull than Weiss but somehow Eric seemed the safer choice.

"Hey Mike, what are you doing here? It is a little early to go to lunch." Eric grinned at Vaughn as he sat down across from him.

"This uh... it isn't a personal visit." Vaughn began. "I need you to get me inside. I have to talk to Kendall."

"Wait a minute Vaughn. You're a civilian. You can't come inside, let alone meet with Kendall."

"Come on Eric that is bullshit. What do they think that I have joined up with a different side in the last couple of months?" Vaughn was starting to regret not asking for Dixon or even Marshal. "Come on man, just sneak me in it will be okay I won't let anyone know you had a part in it."

"Mike man, I really can't."

"Sydney would have."

"Hey, that's not fair," Weiss replied. Vaughn knew that he wouldn't have been able to say no once Sydney had been mentioned. It was a weak spot for everyone.

* * *

Kendall had finished a long flight and he was tired. He was thrilled to have an asset inside the Covenant. It was going to provide so much more information though the added secrecy was going to take some extra effort. He hadn't even wanted to go back to the office though a quick stop had been necessary. He was just going to drop some things off and head home for a hot shower and some much needed sleep. As he walked into his office he wasn't at all prepared for the encounter he was facing. 

"Assistant Director Kendall…" Vaughn stood up from the chair where he had been sitting.

Kendall almost dropped everything he was carrying. He turned around to face Vaughn. "Agent Vaughn, what are you doing here?" He knew Vaughn was no longer an agent but old habits die hard.

"I need to ask you some questions."

"If you wanted to talk about rejoining the agency you should have set up a meeting. Need I remind you that you are no longer a member of this agency and your presence here is not only unauthorized it is entirely inappropriate. You no longer work here, I would be happy to meet with you through the proper channels." Kendall wasn't sure if he was up to this tonight and feared horribly where this might end up.

"I am not here to ask for my job back," Vaughn replied.

"Well, I need to ask you to leave. I am sure whatever you wanted to talk about can wait until we can schedule a meeting."

"That's just it. This can't wait," Vaughn said impatiently.

"Alright, Mr. Vaughn," Kendall sat down resigning himself to a discussion. "What is it?"

"Is she alive?" When Kendall didn't respond Vaughn asked again, "Kendall? Is Sydney alive?"

Kendall just stared back at the man positioned opposite him. He should just lie he told himself. Say something like, 'of course not, we were both at her funeral.' But he just couldn't find it in himself. He had seen what Sydney's death had done to Vaughn. For some reason, probably love, this man had stumbled onto a true belief that she was in fact alive.

Though he couldn't lie, he also couldn't' let such delicate a secret come out of his mouth. As it turned out he didn't need to. His silence was enough. He watched realization cover Vaughn's face. He knew he was in for a lot more questions.


	3. Truth

_Truth _

"Absolutely not. There is not a chance in hell." Kendall was growing impatient. He had been answering Vaughn's questions for hours.

"Well technically, I don't need your permission. I don't work for you anymore as you have repeatedly pointed out." Vaughn was equally frustrated. Kendall had only answered a fraction of his questions, skirting around the others due to security issues. Things had actually been okay until a moment ago when Vaughn had voiced the thought running through his mind since Kendall had confirmed his suspicions. "I have to see her," he repeated.

"Funny, that is what she said," Kendall replied. "But to reiterate, no, it isn't going to happen. You may not work for me so I can't order you to stay out of it. But, I could arrest you for endangering an operation."

Vaughn leaned back in a chair he almost wanted to tell Kendall to go ahead and arrest him but that wouldn't let him see Sydney any sooner. He would have to find a different way. "Well, thank you for everything Director. I feel better knowing I am not just crazy."

As Vaughn began to leave the office he heard Kendall respond, "Mr. Vaughn, I am serious. Please do not get involved. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would you?"

"No sir, I wouldn't," Vaughn replied and left Kendall's office. He was almost prepared to listen to Kendall and just wait for Sydney to come home when his phone rang. He looked down at the cell and silenced the ring, putting the phone back in his pocket. It was Lauren and he couldn't face talking to her right now. He would have to but probably in person would be better.

"Hey Mike, How did the meeting go with Kendall?" Weiss had come up behind him. "Did you take your job back?"

"No, that wasn't why I came to talk to him," Vaughn replied still walking toward the exits.

"Actually, I figured that. If that had been the case I wouldn't have had to sneak you in here." Weiss smiled at him, "So, why did you come?"

"Can you come by tonight? I need to go now but we could talk then."

"Sure thing," Weiss was concerned for his friend. Things seemed to have been getting better for him the past few months but this morning he had once again had that distant look in his eyes.

* * *

Vaughn was emotionally drained by the time Eric showed up at his apartment. He had met Lauren after work. She had left the restaurant crying. He had to admit he hadn't been very tactful but he didn't know what to say. His mother had always told him just to be honest in such situations. That hadn't been possible in this case. He couldn't very well say that the girlfriend he was still in love with but believed to be dead was actually alive and in deep cover within The Covenant. 

So instead he had told her it was too soon. He had thought he could do it but he was wrong. He told her he was going to go on vacation, maybe go to France. He had just told her he needed time. She seemed to believe him. She accepted it, though not particularly well. But he was relieved to have it over.

Weiss knocked on the door at bit after seven with some Chinese take out. "So why did I have to sneak you into Kendall's office this morning?" Weiss asked as they sat down.

"I'm not sure if I can tell you," Vaughn began.

"Are you kidding man? I could have lost my job for what I did today. Not to mention Marshall." Weiss almost looked angry.

"Well, I was planning on telling you anyway. You have to swear not to mention it to anyone." Vaughn knew that information he was about to share in the wrong hands could get Sydney killed, this time for real. Kendall had overly emphasized the importance of secrecy. There was only one other person he would tell besides Weiss, but that would come later.

He started to open his mouth to tell Eric the truth when a thought occurred to him. If the Covenant had worried Sydney might realize who she was they would be prepared for her to come to him. They might even have bugged his apartment. He stood up and walked toward the door ready to head out into the yard behind his apartment building. Weiss got the clue and followed closely behind.

Once they reached the yard Vaughn leaned against a tree and said quietly, "Sydney's still alive."

"Sydney's what?"

"She is still alive. She was taken by the Covenant. Kendall has her working undercover." Everything he had learned spilled out of his mouth like a dam finally giving way.

Weiss took in everything Vaughn said before he began to ask more questions. Finally, he hit upon the most important question. "Mike? What are you going to do?"

"I have to go find her," Vaughn said tears welling up behind his eyes. "I have to see her."

"Does Kendall know where she is?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, but he won't tell me. He essentially told me he would arrest me if I did anything."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't do anything." As soon as he said it Weiss knew that was the stupidest thing to say. He quickly followed it with another stupid question. "What about Lauren?"

"I told her it was too soon," Vaughn said casually. "Eric, I need your help. I need to figure out how to find Sydney."

"I could probably have Marshall put together some tech and get it to you. But you know; you aren't going to be able to use CIA resources on this. How are you going to find her?"

"I have no idea. But I will." Vaughn said decidedly.

* * *

Lauren Reed stood in the parking garage in the dark talking on her cell phone. "No, he said it hadn't been enough time. But either way it is a problem. Yeah, I suspect he knows something. His attitude changed very quickly. Well yes, if he knows I would guess someone else does too. No, I am sure he didn't figure out my role. I think it would have been more than a break-up if that was the case. Of course sir."

* * *

2 months later 

The hotel bathroom counter was splattered with dark brown hair dye. Vaughn quickly wiped it up before it stained and then stared in the mirror. He was trying to decide how to shave this time. At the moment he had a full beard. He decided to shave it all off, he sincerely missed being clean shaven.

After he finished getting ready he fished through the pile of passports he was keeping in the bottom of a suitcase. He was worried less about the Covenant and more about Kendall and his promise of jail time. Vaughn was willing to pay the consequences for his actions but not until he found Sydney. He walked out of the hotel and into a beautiful day in Rome. He was getting close he could feel it.


	4. Close

Alright, so I really have done a bad job getting this story wrapped up. I have a few more chapters written to post but let me know what you think should happen in the long run here. Maybe your ideas will help me do a better job.

* * *

Vaughn stopped at the corner and opened the envelope. Jack's handwriting was scrolled across it, in code of course. Jack had turned out to be Vaughn's only real ally at the CIA. He would sporadically keep in touch with Weiss but he was afraid of getting Eric in trouble. He usually just sent emails. He was using a story that he was traveling the world, trying to get over Sydney. 

Jack had been great; he had found evidence which had convinced him Sydney was alive. Vaughn had been shocked by Jack's lack of surprise when he told him his daughter was still alive. Instead Jack just nodded and began showing Vaughn papers and photos he had collected. He had been sure his daughter was alive. Together they had set to work. Vaughn had set off on the move. Using a new cell phone under an alias, a number known only by Jack, who had stayed in LA to use CIA resources to help them locate Sydney, giving Vaughn the information everyday. They used the cell phone only when necessary. Preplanned hotels and old fashioned paper mail provided the least traceable method of communication.

Despite Jack's previous low opinion of Vaughn, he had now come to accept that anyone who loved his daughter enough to search for her after her death must be okay. Their joint desire to fond Sydney and let her know they hadn't given up on her was a strong bond between the two men.

Despite this, the closer they got to finding Sydney the slower the information was appearing. Irina was of some help but that required an extreme amount of caution. Usually Vaughn was the one to contact her, an attempt to avoid suspicion on Jack. She had provided some good leads and their most important warning. She had come across some information through a contact that Vaughn had been surveilled by the Covenant.

_One Month Prior:_

_Vaughn met Irina in a secure location. She walked in nonchalantly and set photos of Vaughn and Lauren on the table. She quickly explained to Vaughn, "She was Covenant, the whole time. I am not sure of her role in Sydney being taken or even if she had one. But what is evident is that she was somehow trying to involve herself in your life. It is unclear of why." _

_Vaughn stared at the pictures. Now that he knew Sydney was still alive he was ashamed of himself for getting involved with another woman. He was even more ashamed that her mother knew it. Staring at the pictures of him and Lauren he couldn't even muster up anger. She was so insignificant to him now. _

Now Vaughn stared at the note Jack had sent him. He vaguely recognized the code. It was one of Jack and Sydney's something they had used when she was a girl. Vaughn almost laughed thinking about it. She had no chance to become anything but a spy. Jack had wired her that way, albeit not completely intentionally. Vaughn's mind raced staring at the code. An address maybe, coordinates whatever it was it was a location to help him find Sydney. Maybe even her location.

He was sure she was in Italy, fairly sure she was in Rome or another large city. He would head to Florence, if Rome didn't pan out. He continued to stare at the code, doodling with a pencil trying to place the numbers in a logical order. Then miraculously the code began to make sense, the numbers falling into place just as they should.

Vaughn hurried down the street keeping a keen sense of all going on around him. If Sydney was here in Rome there would probably be a Covenant presence. The address indicated on the cards wasn't far away. As he neared the apartment building he noticed a small café on the corner. He wasn't sure why at first but he stopped and stared at a blonde woman facing away from him. As she turned to the waiter next to her he was shocked. He had spent so many days just hoping to see her again. Now that he was looking at her he couldn't believe it. Vaughn looked up at the apartment building and then back at Sydney quickly making a decision.

She was tired, her nerves rattled. She tried to shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Though she was usually being watched by someone be it the Covenant, the CIA, Sloane. This feeling was different. It wasn't threatening or ominous. It was almost soothing. Like when she would wake up and knew even before she opened her eyes that Vaughn had been watching her sleep. She looked around the café and then up and down the street. Everything was as it should be.

Sydney picked up her bags. She had spent the day shopping, trying to have some kind of normal existence; something that is not easy when you are living an alternate life. She had gone to all of her usual stores, they were _Julia's _favorites. Juggling the bags she placed her money on the table and headed for her apartment.

Getting off the elevator Sydney was struck with another odd sensation. She glanced over her shoulder. Shrugging it off as an over active imagination she reached into her purse, removed her keys, and let herself into the apartment. Sighing she walked through the apartment and into the bedroom. She stopped dead when she saw him, dropping the bags she had been carrying.

Fighting the urge not to cry she asked, "What are you doing here?"


	5. Here

_She stopped dead when she saw him dropping the bags she had been carrying. _

_Fighting the urge not to cry she asked, "What are you doing here?" _

Vaughn smiled standing up from the edge of the bed. "I had this strange feeling a couple months ago, kind of like I was being haunted. I thought I saw you," he said walking over to her. "Only blonde," he added reaching up to touch her hair. He ran his hand over her hair and brought it to her face.

She tried to speak but couldn't. Hesitantly she brought her hand up and laid it upon his, where it rested on her cheek.

"Kendall reluctantly confirmed you were alive but wouldn't give me anymore information so Jack and I started to look for you." He could feel tears well up in his eyes as he looked into hers.

"Dad…" she whispered it like a question, like a person remembering a dream. Then as if reality sunk in her voice changed, "I shouldn't have come to LA," she said matter-of-factly. "This isn't safe, they might have seen you."

"I don't care. I had to see you." He was puzzled she seemed so cold, not like Sydney.

"No Vaughn, you have to leave," Sydney said turning away from him.

"But Syd…" Vaughn began but he didn't know how to continue. He thought she would have been as happy to see him as he was to see her. He still could hardly believe she was alive. At first she had seemed happy, after the initial shock. But now, she seemed upset, sad, maybe even angry. "Sydney…" he began again moving towards her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I said go," she said walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her, leaving a very confused Vaughn on the other side. One part of her wanted to run back out of the bathroom and throw herself into his arms. She had missed him so much. She wanted to ask about her father, Will, Weiss, Marshall, and Dixon. Vaughn could tell her everything she had been asking herself.

Another part of her wanted to stay away from him, keep him safe. The Covenant would find out he was here and then they would… she couldn't even think about what they would do. No, she had to push him away to keep him safe. Or was that just what she was telling herself. Because deep down, she was mad at him. She had seen him with that woman. He had kissed her, right on the street.

Vaughn wasn't sure what to do. The thought of listening to Syd and leaving never actually crossed his mind. He had worked too hard to find her. Finally, he worked his way to the bathroom door and turned the knob. He had expected it to be locked and was surprised when the door opened.

Sydney was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, tears streaming down her face. Vaughn wasn't sure what to do or say. He walked up near her and then slid down to the floor leaning against the wall. After a minute of silence he said, "I love you Syd." She didn't move or say anything so he just sat there watching her.

After a couple minutes, Sydney looked at Vaughn and said, "Your hair..."

"You're one to talk," he replied. "You should have seen me yesterday; I had a full beard and platinum blonde hair." He smirked up at her.

Quietly she began to speak again. "I wish I had seen you yesterday and everyday since...since…" But she couldn't finish. Tears flowed down her face again. Vaughn reached up and took her hand gently urging her down until she was sitting next to him on the floor. He placed his arms around her and hugged her close to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder. "I love you too," Sydney added looking up at Vaughn. Composing herself she added, "I need to ask you something though."

"Anything," he replied suspecting he knew what was coming.

"How did you find me?" She asked sitting up and looking at his face.

"Oh," Vaughn began a bit shocked. "Well your father mainly, and your mother helped. Jack used CIA resources and I have been moving around. I left the agency after…well, after you died." He added seeing her confused look. "Your mother used resources that we would have never had access to otherwise. I actually saw her last month."

Sydney nodded understanding before saying, "You were shocked by that question. You thought I was going to ask something else."

Vaughn tried to shrug it off. "I…well…"

"You thought I was going to ask about _her_," Sydney added.

"Yeah, I did. I thought you might want to know."

"It doesn't really matter."

"It doesn't?" Vaughn asked.

"No. You're here. That is all that matters now."

Vaughn knew he needed to tell Sydney about Lauren, not the personal stuff but the fact that she was Covenant. It was important. But now wasn't the time. He turned his body so he was facing Sydney and did the thing he had been thinking about since he saw her down in the café.

As Vaughn leaned in and captured her lips with his, Sydney felt happy for the first time in eleven months. Vaughn parted his lips from Sydney's just enough to whisper, "Syd, I've missed you so much. It was killing me."

"Me too," Sydney sighed before leaning in and kissing Vaughn again. As he deepened the kiss Sydney moved up to her knees and started to stand up bringing Vaughn with her.

She grabbed his hand as she broke the kiss and led him out of the bathroom. Vaughn moved behind Sydney wrapping his free arm across her and kissing the back of her neck. She sighed with contentment as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Vaughn stood in front of her and leaned down kissing her again. Before he could even begin to think Sydney grabbed the back of his neck with her hands and pulled him down onto the bed.


	6. Reasons

_This woman here depicted will possess unseen marks, signs that she will be the one to bring forth my works_

Neither one of them could sleep. Instead they just lay staring at each other. Sydney rolled over onto her stomach and raised herself up on her elbows. She stared at Vaughn and smiled. "God, I missed you," she said smiling sadly at him.

"I missed you too," he replied running his hand over her bare shoulder. "I need to tell you something," he began. "It is about her."

"Vaughn I told you, it doesn't matter."

"I know but this actually does matter. It is why I met with your mother last month." Vaughn wasn't really sure what exactly Lauren being Covenant meant but he knew he had to tell Sydney.

"What? What does she have to do with my mom?"

Vaughn paused and took a deep breath before beginning. "Lauren, that's her name, Lauren Reed. She is Senator Reed's daughter."

Sydney shrugged she really didn't want to hear any of this.

"Well anyway," Vaughn began again. "Lauren is Covenant. Your mother thinks that is why she…umm…why she was…"

"Dating you?" Sydney questioned helping Vaughn find his words.

Vaughn ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "God," he sighed. "I am such an idiot. Sydney, I am so sorry." He turned away from her and stared at the ceiling above them.

"Vaughn," Sydney whispered moving closer to him.

"I should have just…I should have waited. I can't believe I…" Vaughn stumbled over the words. Now that he was with Sydney all the guilt he had put to use finding her had caught up with him. "But everyone said I needed to move on, that they were worried about me. Eric kept trying to set me up on these disastrous dates. It was hell. Then she just seemed to understand. No wonder, she probably knew everything."

"Vaughn, you don't need to feel guilty. I mean I was dead." Sydney knew that being mad at him at this point made no sense. "But, I did have a really strong urge to run across the street and punch her when I saw you kiss." Sydney laughed a little just to let him know she was kidding.

Vaughn smiled at her. He still felt like an idiot, though he was ecstatic to be with Sydney. "So, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Vaughn asked smiling at Sydney.

"I am sure I could think of something," Sydney leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Vaughn asked taking a bite of toast. He and Sydney were sitting on her bed eating a breakfast of sorts. He was leaning against the footboard with her feet in his lap.

"I think you should go home," Sydney replied firmly.

"Are you kidding?" Vaughn asked astounded. "There is no way I am leaving you here. God knows what the Covenant could do to you."

"I am more concerned what they would do to you," Sydney replied moving to her knees and positioning herself in front of Vaughn. "Vaughn, the Covenant has everything they need from me. As far as they are concerned I think I am Julia Thorne."

"Still," Vaughn began, "I just don't think I could handle not seeing you, now that I know." He ran his hands over his face.

"Well you can't really stay here. The Covenant would find out and then they would know that I had faked everything."

"Why don't you just come home with me?" Vaughn looked at her pleading. "What is Kendall holding over you to get you to do this?"

"Nothing," Sydney said looking down at her hands. "It is more complicated than that."

"How so?" Vaughn asked curiously.

Sydney didn't look up from her hands instead she leaned back and turned positioning herself so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She sat staring out the window. She couldn't tell Vaughn.

The prophecy of the Chosen One, the reason the Covenant had wanted her in the first place. It had all come into light over the past months. She ran her hand under the bottom of the tank top she was wearing, fingering the small scar on her abdomen. The tears welled up in her eyes. She should be able to tell Vaughn; after all she spoke of it with Kendall on a regular basis. Why was it so hard to tell Vaughn? She started to open her mouth but stopped, she simple remained sitting on the edge of the bed.

Vaughn wasn't sure what had set Sydney off. Something was keeping her there, working for the Covenant. And it wasn't something small to set Sydney into tears so easily. The first thought that ran through his mind was that the Covenant was threatening the lives of those she loved; Jack, Will, him. But then he rethought; the Covenant was convinced she believed herself to be Julia Thorne. There was no way that they would have threatened her with people from her past. So what was it keeping her there?

Vaughn scooted to the edge of the bed and slid up next to Sydney. "Syd?" he questioned placing his arm around her shoulder. "Tell me what is going on, please."

"Vaughn, I… I just don't know if I can."

"Syd… Sydney, I love you. Please tell me, let me help."

Sydney looked up at Vaughn. She slowly lifted up the bottom of her shirt revealing the scar. Vaughn gently reached out and ran his index finger across it. It wasn't the first time he had seen it. He had noticed it the previous night though when his attention had drifted there Sydney had quickly distracted him. Initially in the dark he had assumed it was a scar from an injury, perhaps she had been stabbed or shot. He had shuddered at the thought. But now as Vaughn was better able to observe the scar he could tell it was surgical.

"Sydney?" Vaughn sounded concerned. "What happened?"

"Well, I don't actually remember but… do you remember the prophecy, page 47?"

"Of course," Vaughn nodded as he responded.

"Well there was a bit more to it. The Covenant has tasked me, Julia, to find a box; inside it contains Rambaldi's tissue. To the best Kendall and I can figure out the Covenant believes that a second coming is prophesized, a child." Sydney stopped she couldn't continue. It was hard enough to comprehend what was going on. Admitting it to Vaughn was even harder, it made it real.

Vaughn simply stared at Sydney afraid to say anything, not wanting to cut into her train of thought. Once she stopped he still couldn't find the words to say anything. She had said enough, he knew exactly what the Covenant had planned. The position of the scar allowed it all to fall into place. Slowly he pulled Sydney into a light hug. Whispering in her ear that everything would he okay, he was there to help her, and he loved her so much. They still needed to work out what they were going to do but he knew there was no way he was going to leave her to deal with this alone.


	7. Meeting

Sorry it took so long, better late than never though.

* * *

Sydney slipped on a pair of dark jeans and tossed the jacket she had been wearing that day onto the back of a chair. She searched her closet for something complete unremarkable. Most of Julia's clothes were flashy, the kind that said, "Hey look at me." Tonight she wanted something that let her blend in with a crowd; something that was less Julia and more Sydney.

Finally settling on a simple brown wrap-around sweater she pulled it on and headed out the door of her apartment, Julia's apartment. Ever since Vaughn's appearance a few weeks prior she had been thinking more like that: how does Julia want her coffee, what should Julia wear today? She was living two lives at once; one belonged to her and one to Julia.

She left the apartment building out the side door and through the courtyard. She knew the Covenant wasn't watching her tonight, but she couldn't be so sure about Kendall and the CIA. That was her reason for the change in outfit. She didn't want to be noticed, not by anyone. That and she wanted to be Sydney; the sweater was something she would have worn. It would have been perfect for playing hockey with Vaughn at the ice rink after one of his practices.

She smiled to herself, thinking someday maybe she could wear it for just that, as she slipped down into the metro station and caught the train heading to the edge of the city. It was a tourist region, somewhere nobody would expect her to go. She relaxed and almost appeared to be dozing off as the train stopped at a major station. Just as the doors started to close she hurried out of her seat and off the train, slipping out as the doors closed behind her and the train headed off. It was one of her tricks to make sure she couldn't be followed. She would get onto the next train and head back in the same direction.

When she finally reached her stop she looked at her watch, 21:36. Her brain translated the time, 9:36; she was a bit early. She wandered through the park for nearly fifteen minutes. There was no one around, she was confident she hadn't been followed. Crossing the street she headed for the Hotel di Bella Vista. This was a cute area of Rome, designed to offer tourists all the stereotypical Italian experiences: wine, gelato, linguini with clams, balconies with blooming red flowers, and much more.

The hotel was beautiful in its simplicity. The walls were a sunny yellow stucco with authentic cracks forming near the ceiling. Sydney walked into the bar, smiling at the desk manager as she went. She sat down at the warm wooden bar and was greeted by the bartender, "Buona notte, posso ottenervi una bevanda?"

"No, grazie. Non ancora," Sydney smiled and pretended to look at the drink menu, as if struggling over the decision.

The bartender wandered off to help another customer. Sydney glanced at the menu then peered around the room. Finally the waiter from the restaurant approached her. "Ciao. Un vetro di vino per voi, complimenti di voi amico."

"Grazie," Sydney smiled at the man as he wandered back to work. Sydney drank the wine at an appropriate speed and, leaving a couple sips in the bottom, grabbed the paper napkin and headed toward the elevator.

She waited along with a couple for the elevator. As they got on, she opened up the napkin and removed the room key card. In the corner of the napkin was written 435. Getting on the elevator behind the couple she balled the napkin in her hand.

"Umm, which number?" the man asked hesitantly. Sydney was sure he was trying to determine how to ask the question in Italian if she didn't answer it in English.

"Four, thank you," she replied. "Are you enjoying Rome?"

"Very much," the woman replied. "It is our first time in Europe. How about you?"

"Oh, I live here," Sydney replied.

"Sorry, I thought you were American. You don't have an accent when you speak English."

She wanted to tell the truth, tell the woman she was from LA. Instead she just smiled and as the doors opened on the fourth floor, said, "Enjoy the rest of your holiday."

"Thank you," the couple replied together.

* * *

Sydney walked casually down the hallway to room 435. Slipping the key into the lock she watched for the light to flash green then pushed the door open. When she entered the room the lights were off, but she heard the water running in the bathroom. She walked across the room and without knocking pushed open the door.

"Jesus Christ, Syd. You scared the shit out of me," Vaughn stood in front of the sink wearing only a torn pair of jeans. He was bruised and dried blood was caked to his face and chest.

"What the hell happened to you," Sydney asked walking towards him and taking his face in her hands.

"The guy I was getting to stuff from decided that he wanted to change the price at the last minute. When I didn't have the cash he took the remainder out in blood."

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone," Sydney replied squeezing her hands around his arms and running them down to his hands checking for injuries. "You should be back in LA. I can't believe I agreed to let you stay here."

"You didn't agree, I just don't listen well." Vaughn said with a smile. "Syd, would you stop. I am fine." He grabbed her hands in one of his and used his other to direct her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. He smiled. "I missed you."

"It was only three days. We've gone longer."

"Yeah, but…" Vaughn stopped with a sad smile. "Not being able to see you made me realize that I want to see you everyday."

"I know…" Syd smiled back at him. "We'll get out of this, together."

"When we do we can take that trip to Santa Barbara."

"Definitely, get in the shower and clean up. I'll order coffee from room service. Anything else you want?"

"Yeah, a sandwich. I haven't eaten since this morning."

Vaughn got into the shower and Sydney went out into the main part of the room. When Vaughn came out ten minutes later he looked more presentable. Room service had brought up coffee and prosciutto and tomato sandwich for Vaughn. They settled down to business. They had perfected a routine. At first their meetings had been less than effective, in the desperation of missing each other they had fallen into letting personal matters come first. Now, they waited. Work before pleasure.

"Alright, what did you get?" Sydney asked as Vaughn pulled out a bag from under the bed.

"It seems to be a necklace. At first I was worried that we had been played but then I noticed this." Vaughn passed the necklace to Sydney and pointed to a spot near the clasp. Examining it she noticed a small mark.

Seeing the 0 engraved in the necklace Sydney nodded. "Okay, but how is this going to help? How can a necklace be something else? It seems like to simple of an artifact."

"I'm still working on that," Vaughn replied. "How about you? Any developments since last time we met?"

"The Covenant wants me to kill this man." She pulled a picture out of her purse.


End file.
